


Returning Feelings

by btvscharmedgirl



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 09:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21443779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/btvscharmedgirl/pseuds/btvscharmedgirl
Summary: Seeing Lizzie for the first time since returning from Malivore stirs up feelings within Hope.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman
Comments: 6
Kudos: 140





	Returning Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Hello… This is just a little fic based off the Oni episode inspired by one of Cait hereticlizzie's tweets. /hereticlizzie/status/1193014624372822017?s=20
> 
> It's a little sad, but I hope you like it.

Hope stood in the center of Mystic Falls, staring at the slack figures of her fallen friends. Landon laid dead at her feet, not the first time she's seen him in this state, but it never got easier. Sweet, witty Lizzie still chained to the tree, her body bent at her waist with her upper body hanging limply. Her sister Josie was lying at her feet, spent from the black magic she had absorbed and blasted Lizzie with.

Of all the ways she saw this going, her being the only one standing was not what she picture. Still, she was the only one, and now she had a problem on her hands. They were in the center of the town square exposed for anyone to see. She needed to get them out of here as quickly as possible.

She quickly cloaked them, so they couldn't be seen if a human did walk through town, then moved to carefully magically unchain Lizzie, standing in front of her to catch her before she fell to the ground. She cradled the taller girl in her arms as she gently lowered her to the ground. Hope paused for a moment to appreciate how beautiful Lizzie looked in the moonlight. She wiped away the stray tears still clinging to Lizzie's face, rubbing her thumb down her cheek.

Once Lizzie's cheeks were dry, she moved to check on Josie. She was out cold but breathing easily, which made Hope breathe easier. Josie absorbed an incredible amount of black magic, and was likely to be affected beyond her passing out.

Hope carefully threw Landon over her shoulder than levitated Josie and Lizzie. It took her a little while to get them back to the Salvatore school, mostly because she was trying to be careful not to hit Josie and Lizzie off anything. That and she wasn't used to using her abilities like this. Sure she had the power, but trying to evenly distribute her magic between the two of them was a difficult task.

She took them into the woods by the old mill so Landon could resurrect without burning anything around him, then levitated the twins into the school. Thankfully most of the students were having dinner in the dinning hall, leaving the hall ways clear for them. She levitated them into the room one at a time, then moved to Josie's bed to pull her covers back.

Once Josie was tucked safely in her bed, Hope turned to Lizzie's to repeat the process. Unlike Josie, Hope lingered over Lizzie was she tucked her under the covers. She knelt down beside the bed, and gently tucked a loose strand on hair behind Lizzie's ear. A sad smile graced Hope's lips as her eyes scanned Lizzie's beautiful face.

A deep sadness filled Hope's chest, not unlike the one she felt when she saw Josie with Landon when she first returned from Malivore. This was the first time she'd seen Lizzie since she returned, bringing back feelings she had pushed down.

Before she jumped into Malivore, her and Lizzie had been growing close. The weeks leading up that fateful day, she had seen a side of Lizzie she had never seen before. Someone who wasn't as selfish or callous as she led people to believe. Josie's admission that she had lied to Lizzie about Hope spreading rumors, opened Lizzie and Hope up to a friendship they had been denying one another for years.

Hope was ashamed to admit that as she and Lizzie grew closer, her feelings for Lizzie grew into less friendly feelings and more loving ones. She was with Landon at the time, and deeply in love with him. So she pushed those feelings down deep inside. However, watching Lizzie sleep brought all those feelings to the surface.

Now was different however. She wasn't with Landon, and she could allow herself to feel those feelings. She had no intentions of breaking Josie and Landon up. She still felt for him, but she was also happy that they were happy, or at least seemed happy. She didn't have to feel ashamed of caring for someone who wasn't Landon.

There was just one problem that stood in the way of her feelings for Lizzie, and that was the fact that Lizzie had no idea who she was. As much as that pained her, she knew they were better off this way. One day soon she was going to have to trigger her vampire side, turning her into a full fledged tribrid, and she would once again jump into the portal to Malivore, destroying the void forever. Telling Lizzie who she was or trying to get close with her, would only cause pain for Lizzie later on, and that was something she didn't want.

So instead, she resigned herself to one act of comfort, by leaning forward and placing a lingering kiss onto Lizzie's forehead. She then stood up and pulled the blankets up to Lizzie's neck, tucking the blanket beneath her chin. She smiled at the woman and then left with single tear rolling down her cheek.


End file.
